bybonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bybon Wiki
Welcome to the Bybon wiki. This is the BybonBible. Any knowledge Bybon spreads will be saved here so he doesn't have to waste his goddess breath each time. 'Bybon's family' {C}Forearm and grip training is awsome - Bennyboombox Core training rules, hopefully one day save the love of my life ac<3 - basedaz Eat. Lift. Save. nolife. - Phola hay hay im gay - greedogrizzle Alpha 6'2 Bear/small roid dick tho - miscinwhileshittin I love bybon's -azn_pbc Mandlion: i love mbc Mandy can't feel anything under 12 inchs in her snatch -Mikelebron Cannabis is very essential to the bodybuilding diet. #YOLO - bbrahh bitches. - Rupert Women-living with fucking hens Mikelebron almost made bybon rage the fuck out when he said women "make him mad". Here's the result. bybon: god damnit mike, just wait bybon: women should NEVER fucking make you mad, ever bybon: the reason you're mad is your own damn fault-here's why bybon: right this fucking second, start looking at women as dogs..im fucking srs bybon: lets face it, us men, we love dogs-they are loyal, love us to death, and obedient bybon: why do we love women? the same fucking things...PLUS PUSSY LOL bybon: if you dont give a fuck about a certain woman, use the pussy then throw away..HOWEVER- bybon: if you care about one/many woman/women..then look at them as dogs like i said..it will save you headaches bybon: women are fuckin raised in a batshit environment from day 1, some get past it, most fucking don't-you gotta train those hens {C}bybon: like that other advice, you dont treat the women like shit; I HAVE YET TO HTI A FUCKING WOMAN {C}bybon: train them, they will throw temper tantrums when you get on to them, and here's the kicker bybon: they're smarter than dogs, so sometimes, they'll threaten to act up by leaving you or other shit-let em talk and do that bybon: if it aint meant to be, let them stay gnoe, they will make a shitty partner anyway just like a disobedient dog that runs away bybon: would i ever use a dog to hunt that gets punished and runs away? thats a goddamn no bybon: just like dogs, besides training (training=asking nicely for them to cook and shit, they will love to do it for you), show them that bybon: you love and will care for them and give them protection. if you do, they will never leave, never disobey (i.e. constantly feed and spoil bybon: you) and protect you as well. ' bybon: one last thing: ''REMEMBER-JUST LIKE DOGS, YOU ARE NOT COMPATIBLE WITH SOME BREEDS OF WOMEN. ACCEPT IT (USE THE NON COMPATS FOR PUSSY ONLY) '' ''MIKELEBRON HERE....... '' ''You should never fight with a Female ever it make you look weak and you will always lose no matter how right you are. This is a day in age where women rights trump anything of logic so when ever you get mad at a female just say ('OKay COOL YOUR RIGHT ....THEN WALK AWAY) She will be pissed off and will have nothing eles to say.'' fuck that shit mike, you either stand your ground, let her leave, or be stuck in a relationship that you don't want..just like i said, some women you shouldn't be with-the ones that make you pull that shit are those ones! -bybon How to be a real nigga Mikelebron asks bybon how to be a "real nigga"... bybon: mike, to be real, you need to grow a fucking nutsack bybon: start telling your women commands bybon: start drinking bourbon; bourbon makes your balls bigger bybon: dont put your head down when people talk to you-instill some goddamn fear bybon: look at everyone as subordinates..EVERYONE even family bybon: treat everyone like you want to be treated..but note them as your minions bybon: have everyone wage war against each other, now you're a real nigga {C}bybon: ps stop saying nigga, you god damn monkey What to eat? Sandwiches nigga. How to choose a cigar. Cigar tastes are highly individualized (no shit). Here's how to choose a good one for you: *Find what shape suits yourself. Here's the choices: http://www.milfordtobaccoshop.com/images/cigshapes.gif *The "head" of the cigar is where you cut it (nearest wrapper). The "cap" is where you light. *Choose the color of the wrapper-the lighter the color, the less "peppery" and less "hot/stout" the cigar tastes. *Here's a color chart: http://www.columbia.edu/cu/cigar/cig_color.jpg *Go by reputation for choosing a brand. Cigar Aficionado has a good rating system. *Using reputation, find out if you like single country or mixed "fillers". Fillers from a single place tend to have less flavors, but that also means more of one flavor. *bybon: honestly I stick to Padrons or Tatuajes. They're both from nicuaragura, so they ain't got a mixed filler...fuckin stout though I want big forearms *Look at the forearms as two sections: top and bottom. Top=brachioradialis, bottom=wrist flexors *For the Brachio, hit some fucking reverse curls OR hammer curls. That, plus normal DB or BB curling will get your brachio big. *Hit the wrist flexors (dat Frank McGrath forearm part) with a form of wrist curls. bybon: fuck man, the best shit for wrist flexors is behind the back BB wrist curls bybon: no cheating, and with behind your back, you can get more of a stretch..I've been stick with bybon: 135 bb for 4x8 (time to move up now) bybon: also man i may do some Captains of Crush grippers after for reps How to cure a hangover. In this situation, yabrahbob had a hangover. Smart Bybon had advice for this young adventurer in the paths of alcohol. Cliffs: *Get the form of alcohol you had the night before. *Take 2-3 (4oz AT MOST, especially if lower proof) upon waking. *It might make you want to gag, but prepare yourself mentally. *Take caffeine and gatorade. *There are some occassions it may take 4ozs of higher proof mixed with soda. If so, drink the glass slowly. *This all has a name. It's called "Hair of the dog": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hair_of_the_dog How to hit delts *Delt is 3 different groups, thus 3 exercises. Anterior delt is hit enough with benching and OHP, thus no front raises. *Start with OHP (BB or DB). Use all rep ranges. Start with lower weight, higher reps; pyramid up. This allows strength and hypertrophy gains. *Anyone who can OHP 225 for reps will have big delts. *For medial delts, do Leaning One Arm DB Lateral Raises. Stick to low weight (10-20s) and high reps (15-20). It's a small area of the delts; not much is needed. *Do a form of Rear Delt Flyes. Stick to 8 reps-good range for weight that is not too heavy nor too low. *Finish up with a shrug movement (I prefer behind the Back BB Shrugs). This will help get that trap/delt tie-in complete. Category:Browse